Talk:Crime
Something about something I reverted the deletions of "Adultery" and "Homicide". Adultery is, to this day, a crime in some jurisdictions. I don't think we can say it's not a crime anywhere in the galaxy in the Star Trek universe. And as far as homicide goes, no, strictly speaking homicide doesn't necessarily define a criminal act, but in this context, it refers to criminal homicide, which by definition is a crime. -- Renegade54 03:37, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :I reverted your reversions. It doesn't matter whether or not adultery's a real world crime. In the Star Trek "jurisdiction," if there's no canon reference to adultery being a crime, it shouldn't here. :What "context" redefines all homicide as criminal homicide? Is there a reference in Trek that redefines all homicides as criminal homicides? If you want to put in links for "criminal homicide" with subsets "murder", "manslaughter", "negligent homicide", you can. There's already a page for murder, which is a subset of homicide that is a criminal act. --StarFire209 03:59, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::This reminded me of ( ) where Soren was found guilty of perversion. --StarFire209 04:33, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Petty Theft I removed Petty theft because it was a red link for a misdemeanor subordinate to Theft, another red link. It seems like clutter to have a link to an article that has not been written and may not be needed if the material could be included in another article that also hasn't been written yet.– StarFire209 13:48, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Very nice to remove it because it's a red link. It's better to check what links to those red links, and if there's something there, like an episode (or two), then leave the link in, so that eventually it shows up on the most wanted list. -- Sulfur 14:22, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Got it.--StarFire209 14:27, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Split There is enough information to separate the Crime from the Punishment. --Alan (talk) 18:36, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :Since the categories are already separate, why wasn't this? Do it. - (on an unsecure connection) 21:58, April 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Isn't the idea rather that the two are hard to untangle? I doubt they were put together because there wasn't enough information for separate pages, rather it's probably out of convenience, because so many references are variants of the basic format "x is a crime punished by y". (not a vote against, just an observation) -- Capricorn (talk) 20:29, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :::It's all about the emphasis. "Crime" lists crimes and crime in general, what's a crime and where. "Punishment" might have two tables, one for those punishable by death, one for non-death sentences, in which it listed "Punishment"/"Manner of execution" and "Crime", "Society", etc. --LauraCC (talk) 16:02, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Split felony A felony is a specific category of crime. The term "misdemeanor" is not used in Trek to help make the case for this, but "violation" and "infraction" are. (synonyms) https://study.com/academy/lesson/crime-definition-types.html --LauraCC (talk) 15:33, May 11, 2019 (UTC)